The invention relates to a belt buckle for a seat belt system as well as a method of mounting a belt buckle.
In a belt buckle usually a stable support member connected to the belt webbing and including a mechanism for receiving and for releasing the plug-in tongue is surrounded by a lining. Frequently belt buckles having different linings are offered, for example a version having an integrated lighting, different colors or being made of different materials, e.g. adapted to the interior equipment of the specific vehicle.